Many kinds of love
by Mulder's Woman
Summary: Monica is angry with Mulder, but he sees lust lurking behind her glare. Mulder and Scully are already lovers, but open to inviting Monica into their relationship. Warning - extemely hot stuff in chapters 3 and 4. If you are squeamish or repulsed by the idea of ménage, do not open. Otherwise - read and enjoy! :) Mulder-Scully-Monica...slightly AU and definitely OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Monica was seething. She couldn't believe that Mulder cut out on her and Scully in the middle of such a dangerous case. He called it "research." She called it bullshit. She stood in his apartment, inches away from him, while Scully stood back and watched.

"You bastard!" Monica spat, bringing both arms up and swinging a hand forward. Mulder was fast; he caught the wrist attached to the hand on the way to his face and grabbed the other wrist in the same swift movement. Monica cried out more in surprise than anything else as Mulder held her wrists firmly and forced both of her arms back. Her hands fisted as they hovered above her shoulders, Mulder holding her arms in place powerfully.

Monica stared up into his eyes and struggled fruitlessly against his restraint. Her lips were slightly parted but her teeth clenched as she said, "You have no idea what a prick you are, do you?" Monica's eyes narrowed and she gave up her struggle, her breath coming out in short bursts.

Mulder looked down into the dark brown eyes glaring up at him. Holding her wrists in place had taken a fair bit of effort – he was amazed at the slender woman's strength. A prickle of sensation crept across his lower belly. His own eyes narrowed. He looked into her face and felt heat in his chest. There was something else seething behind that anger and he couldn't believe he was seeing it. He looked deeper and was sure of it. Lust…pure lust. The realization took him off guard but he wasn't surprised when he felt hardness pushing against the zipper of his jeans.

The two stood that way for almost a minute. Monica's breath had become a little shaky and she was trying unsuccessfully to avert his gaze. The whole time, Scully stood back and watched her lover and her new partner, who she'd come to think of as a good friend, caught in a silent, motionless struggle. A moment later, Mulder shook his head a little and turned it to look at Scully. His eyes were wide and unblinking. She stared back at him and licked her lips. She knew exactly what he was thinking and gave the tiniest nod. Mulder lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head.

He turned back to Monica. Still gripping her wrists firmly, he brought them down to her sides. He leaned forward and brought his mouth down squarely on hers. Monica flinched and tried to pull back, but Mulder pressed forward onto her body. She gave up the struggle almost instantly. Mulder opened his mouth, swept his tongue across her lips and her mouth opened for him. As he explored with his tongue, he loosened his grip on her wrists and took her hands, placing them on his hips. He placed his hands on either side of her, resting them in the curves of her waist.

Scully watched the two of them for a moment before slowly moving forward. She reached out and set her left hand on the small of Mulder's back, and with her right, ran her fingers through the layered hair covering her neck. Scully had never touched it before, although she had thought about it on various occasions. It was soft and silky. Scully's fingers travelled up through Monica's hair until they met the back of her head. She let her fingers play and watched Mulder kiss her passionately.

Scully came closer and nuzzled her nose just behind Monica's ear. She found skin and pressed her lips onto it. Monica moaned loudly and Mulder pulled his mouth away. He removed one hand from Monica's hip and slid it around to caress Scully's bottom as he watched her kissing Monica's ear and the side of her throat. The sight made him shiver and he bit his top lip hard. He lifted both hands until they made contact with the backs of each woman's neck and, with the gentlest of pressure, began moving the women into a position where they were face to face. Mulder looked between the two of them and saw a myriad of emotions flash across their faces – fear, desire, uncertainty – but above all else – and this surprised him the most – he saw pure love.

Scully leaned in and felt Monica's lips brush softly against hers. She'd never thought in a million years that they would _actually_ do this, but at the moment, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. She pressed her lips into Monica's and felt more pressure on her own. Scully had never kissed a woman on the lips before. Her lips were so soft; so unlike kissing a man, which always involved at least a tiny bit of stubble.

Mulder felt his pulse rising as he continued to watch the women kiss. His fingers weaved through the hair on the backs of their heads. He saw a hint of tongue as the women opened their mouths to each other and felt his cock press harder against his zipper.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The women let their hands wander up and down each other, tentatively stroking the sides of each other's breasts. Scully couldn't believe she was doing this, but the more Monica kissed her, the more aroused she became. She also heard Mulder's breathing growing coarse beside her ear, and it heightened her state of arousal.

Eventually, the women's lips parted and their warm breath hit each other's faces. The three of them looked from face to face. Everyone's cheeks were flushed. Slowly, Mulder trailed his way down the women's backs and wrapped a hand around each of theirs. He took a step backward and pulled their arms out gently. As he continued to walk backward, the women came with him and they eventually ended up in the bedroom.

Mulder let go of the women and placed his hands on the backs of their necks. He leaned in and kissed Scully solidly and then repeated the action with Monica. He turned his gaze toward Scully, brushed her cheek with his thumb and smiled very softly. Scully placed a hand on his chest. "I love you," she said. Mulder's smile widened. "I love you," he replied.

Scully turned her attention back to Monica. She wrapped her arms around her back and leaned in to kiss her slowly. Mulder moved behind Monica so that his chest was touching her back, and kissed the top of her head. As the women continued to kiss, Mulder hooked his fingers under the bottom of Monica's shirt and slowly pulled upward. Scully pulled back so Mulder could pull the shirt over Monica's head.

Scully put her hands on Monica's shoulders and stroked her skin while she regarded her light pink bra. Monica turned her head and looked at Mulder. He was caressing the tops of her arms. She could feel his heat radiating onto her back. Monica's hands trembled a little as she reached behind and undid the clasp of her bra. Mulder slid the shoulder straps forward and Scully pulled the garment away, letting it fall to the floor.

Looking alternately between her friend and her lover, Scully undid the buttons of her blouse and pulled it off, letting it fall. She reached around behind herself and soon her lacy white bra was atop Monica's pink one at their feet. Scully saw Mulder's hands slide around Monica's waist and move upward. He stroked the undersides of her breasts very gently as Scully watched.

While Scully's breasts were full and round, Monica's were small and pert. As Mulder fondled them, her nipples grew hard. The freckles on her neck grew greater in numbers between her breasts. Scully was amazed at how dark her nipples were for someone with such fair skin. They called out to her. Her hands joined Mulder's on Monica's breasts. The two alternately stroked hands and fondled breasts. Monica's eyes were closed. Her arms hung limply at her sides. Her head fell back and rested on Mulder's chest. Her breath was slow, regular and very audible.

Mulder leaned forward and kissed Scully over Monica's shoulder. "Let's get on the bed," he whispered to her. Scully nodded and Mulder guided Monica, her eyes still closed, to the bed. He sat her down and moved her gently into the middle. Mulder undid the button and zipper of her jeans and pulled them down and over her feet. He looked at her feet and grinned. She was wearing fuzzy pink socks. "Cute," he said, and decided to leave them on.

In the meantime, Scully had removed her jeans – and socks – and had lain down on the other side of the bed, facing Monica. Mulder sat, still completely clothed, and looked at the two women laying on the bed in his guestroom. _This room's never going to be the same again._ Suddenly, they were both looking up at him. He gazed back at them for a minute before saying anything.

"You two are so beautiful," he sighed. "This is every guy's fantasy, you know. To have two beautiful women in bed with you." He reached over and stroked the skin on Monica's belly. It was soft and smooth beyond comprehension. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened them, both women wore small smiles. "Ladies, whatever you want is fine. I can stay and we can do anything you want," he said, "or I can go away and let you two have some fun. It's up to you."

Monica reached out and grasped Mulder's hand, and then Scully's. She turned toward Scully and said quietly, "I'd like him to stay." Scully nodded and looked at Mulder. "I want you to stay too. This _has to be_ about the _three_ of us." Mulder swallowed and closed his eyes. "Okay," he said quietly. He opened his eyes and met Scully's gaze. She had a mischievous look. She motioned her head toward Monica. Mulder caught her drift right away and reclined onto the bed, up on one elbow. They kissed, leaning across Monica, who was between the two of them, and then started raining kisses onto Monica's chest.

**Okay, now it's going to get **_**really**_** hot and steamy – get the young ones away from the computer. I need a few reviews to let me know whether or not to continue this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Monica gasped sharply at the sensation of two sets of lips on her breasts. She looked down at her friend and her friend's lover kissing, nibbling and caressing her breasts. Her arms were pinned to the mattress by their bodies. She wasn't sure if she was more excited by the idea of Mulder or Scully making love to her. She'd been with many men, and even a couple of women, but she'd never felt quite like this before.

Scully, on the other hand, had never been with a woman before. This was completely new territory. _I can't believe I'm kissing my friend's boobs_. She took Monica's nipple into her mouth and sucked, her tongue playing on the tip. _And I can't believe how wonderful this is_.

Several minutes passed. Mulder and Scully's hands played with each other as they danced across Monica's breasts and torso. Scully felt a hand gently clamp around her wrist and drag it down Monica's body. She gasped slightly when Mulder set her hand on top of her friend's underwear. Mulder took her hand and guided it down between Monica's legs. He set his hand on top of Scully's and encouraged her to stroke.

_Oh, my god, what am I doing? What are these two doing to me?_ Scully swallowed a wave of uncertainty and moved her hand even farther down, feeling dampness and heat through Monica's underwear. Mulder watched his lover's hand exploring the other woman and felt his heart thump in his chest. Monica moaned deeply. Mulder pulled away from her breasts, sat up to take off his T-shirt and edged his way to the top of the bed. He laid his head on Monica's pillow and kissed her cheek. She turned her head and they started kissing, both of them moaning into each other's mouths.

Scully looked at them for a moment. She turned her attention back to Monica, trailing kisses down to her bellybutton and along the waistband of her underwear. Scully rose to her knees and hooked her fingers into the sides of Monica's underwear, slowly peeling them down. Monica lifted her bottom slightly and Scully pulled pink panties down her legs and over her pink socks. Her friend lay bare on the bed in front of her. Scully looked along the length of Monica's slender body. _She really is beautiful._

Mulder and Monica's kissing had become more impassioned. She had extended a hand and found the bulging front of his jeans. Monica rubbed in small circles and Mulder's hips wriggled. Scully laid her palm flat on Monica's belly and gazed at the trimmed but fuzzy hair between Monica's legs. It was strangely alluring. Taking a deep breath for bravery, she slid her hand down and let it rest on the fine, silky hair. Monica's pussy felt hot. It felt hotter still when Scully let her thumb travel down her crease. There was so much moaning and groaning coming from above, Scully wasn't sure if any of it was a result of what she was doing. Monica's hips lifted toward her hand, as Scully explored her friend's slick folds with her thumb and fingers.

The clinking of a belt clasp and the sound of a zipper pulled Scully's attention away just as she was about to plunge her fingers inside. Monica reached into Mulder's jeans and released his hard, throbbing cock. When she took it into her hand and started stroking, Mulder's mouth left hers and he threw his head back.

"Christ!" Mulder was panting. "What are you women doing to me?"

Scully made eye contact with Monica and they both burst out laughing. "I thought you said this was every guy's fantasy," Scully teased.

Monica stroked him harder and Mulder groaned. "Uh huh. But it's a fantasy that just might kill me." Mulder turned to Monica and smiled gently. "There's something I have to tell you, Monica. Scully and I…we don't use condoms. I don't have any in the house."

Monica giggled and gave his cock a squeeze. "That's okay. This is for Scully and Scully only," she said, squeezing again. "I just get to play with it."

Mulder chuckled. "Well, in that case, amuse yourself fully." As Monica stroked him, Mulder looked up at Scully. "I love you," he mouthed. Scully smiled. She turned her attention back to Monica and finally let her fingers slide inside. Monica gave a prolonged groan and thrust her hips toward Scully's hand.

"Scully?" She looked over at Mulder and saw wonder in his eyes. "Scully, you haven't lived until you've tasted a woman."

Scully immediately felt heat surge through her chest. _I don't know if I can._ Mulder reached over and stroked her forearm. He lifted his eyebrows and nodded. _Oh, god, he wants me to. And I think I want to._ She looked at Monica. Her expression was a conflicted jumble of apprehension and bliss. _She wants me to._

Scully moved down the bed and stretched out on her stomach between Monica's legs. She looked up and noticed Mulder's jeans and underwear were gone. He was thrusting his cock slowly but rhythmically into Monica's hand. They were wide-eyed and watching her. Scully stroked Monica's labia with her thumbs and moved her face close enough to Monica's pussy to smell her womanly scent. Scully found the scent both appealing and arousing. Heat surged between her own legs. She shimmied out of her underwear and ground her pussy into the mattress.

**Reviews? Continue? Love it? Hate it? (If you hate it, you have to tell me why)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Scully brought her mouth closer, opened it wide and breathed hot breath onto her friend. Monica's hips squirmed. _She really wants this. And I care for her enough to give her this._ Scully extended her tongue and felt the softest skin her mouth had ever touched. She lapped at Monica slowly, thoroughly exploring her every crevice and fold. Monica made mewling noises and entwined the fingers of her free hand in Scully's hair.

For the next 10 minutes, Scully used her lips and tongue and fingertips on her friend's velvety skin and soft, glittering fuzz. Mulder was right. It was one of the most intense and powerful sexual experiences Scully had ever encountered. She loved the way Monica smelled, tasted, felt and moved beneath her mouth. Monica's arousal was obvious in her swollen tissues. Scully felt almost drunk as the clock moved forward. She had no idea how much time had passed when she heard a voice somewhere in the distance.

"Scully? Scully, baby? Scully, I think you should stop."

Scully heard her, but she didn't want to stop. She felt a small swat on the back of her head and looked up. Monica was grinning at her. "That feels really, really good, G-woman, but I think your man here is kind of desperate." Scully looked at Mulder, who had his eyes tightly shut and a hand firmly pressed against his erection. Scully grinned back at Monica.

"I guess we shouldn't really torture the poor guy," Scully said. She got up on her hands and knees and crawled between the two. She kissed Mulder on the lips and he opened his eyes. "It's too much," he whimpered. "You two are too much. I feel like I'm gonna die if I don't cum soon."

Scully gave him a quick peck. "Well, we don't want you to die. That could be kind of hard to explain to Skinner."

Mulder grabbed her, a bit roughly, and pulled her down, her back into his chest. He swiftly entered her from behind and they both groaned loudly. Monica and Scully were facing each other. They pressed their bodies tightly together and began to kiss. As Mulder initiated his thrusting, their clits rubbed against each other. The women instinctively pressed their pussies together. All three of them picked up on a rhythm that pleased everyone.

Scully was the first to feel the world slip away from her. With Mulder pounding into her from behind and Monica kissing her and rubbing into her from the front, Scully felt an unstoppable gush of heat quickly rising low in her belly, between her legs and in her thighs. When the orgasm hit, Scully felt like her body was made out of butter and that she was a part of the man and woman she was in between. She didn't make a sound, but her body convulsed from head to foot. The continued stimulation on her front and back made the high go on and on and on. She knew it wouldn't stop until they released her from their human sandwich.

Mulder and Monica weren't far behind. Scully's vagina gripped Mulder's cock hard and he shouted something unintelligible as he unloaded inside of her. Monica pulled her face away and watched Mulder's features contorting. That was the end for her. She pushed harder than ever against Scully's pussy and came. Scully could feel her friend's pussy twitching wildly against hers.

All three of them slumped against each other, breathing hard, their muscles temporarily useless and unable to move. Hands slowly moved in blind caresses and lips fell wherever they found flesh.

**Okay, hot enough for you? Should I add one more chapter, or end it here?**


End file.
